macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinity
Infinity is a song sung by May'n who is the Seiyū of Sheryl Nome and is an insert song in the Macross Frontier television series. Appearances Macross Frontier Lyrics Romaji = Zetsubou kara tabidachi wo kimeta ano hi Atashitachi no mae ni wa tada kaze ga fuiteta ne Tsutaetai kimochi hodo kotoba togire togire de Nani mo ienai mama itsumo honto wa fuan de Ashita ga moshimo mieteshimaeba Hito wa yume wo egaku koto mo naku ikiru deshou Sayonara wo dakishimete Itoshisa wo dakishimete Kimi eno omoi de sekai umetsukushitai Hirari hirari tondetta Porori porori naichatta Yakusoku no chi no hate de moichido aitai Ushinatte bokutachi sukoshi tsuyoku nareta kana Kizutsuite mae yori motto yasashiku nareta kana Sugiru tsukihi wa nani wo tamesu no Kedakai mama de ai wa mugen dato kuchidzukete Tsuyoku tsuyoku itainda Kimi ga kimi ga suki nanda Kagiri nai sora no hate e ai yo habatake Eien ga mabushikute Setsunasa ga mabushikute Doko made mo wakiagaru inori yo todoke Nemuranai omoi Kieru koto no nai kibou ga kono te ni aru kara Sayonara wo dakishimete Itoshisa wo dakishimete Kimi e no omoi de sekai umetsukushitai Hirari hirari tondetta Porori porori naichatta Yakusoku no chi no hate de moichido aitai |-| Kanji = ﻿絶望からの旅立ちをきめたあの日 あたしたちの前にはただ風が吹いてたね 伝えたい気持ちほど　コトバ途切れ途切れで 何も言えないまま　いつもホントは不安で 明日がもしも見えてしまえば 人は夢を描くこともなく生きるでしょう サヨナラを抱きしめて 愛しさを抱きしめて 君への思いで世界　埋め尽くしたい ヒラリヒラリ飛んでった ポロリポロリ泣いちゃった 約束の地の果てで　も一度会いたい 失って僕たち　すこし強くなれたかな 傷ついて前より　もっとやさしくなれたかな 過ぎる月日は何を試すの 気高いままで愛は無限だと口づけて 強く強くいたいんだ 君が君がスキなんだ かぎりない宙の果てへ愛よ羽ばたけ 永遠がまぶしくて セツナサがまぶしくて どこまでも湧きあがる祈りよ届け 眠らない思い 消えることのない希望がこの手にあるから サヨナラを抱きしめて 愛しさを抱きしめて 君への思いで世界　埋め尽くしたい ヒラリヒラリ飛んでった ポロリポロリ泣いちゃった 約束の地の果てで　も一度会いたい |-| English = Remember, on the day we decided to escape this despair What lay before us was nothing but the passing wind? The more feelings I have to convey, the more my words fumble Unable to tell you anything, the truth is I live in uncertainty If humans could somehow see tomorrow Then we probably wouldn't have to live on our dreams Embrace that goodbye! Embrace that affection! I want to bury this entire world with my feelings for you I flew so nimbly, so lightly I cried so hard, so much I just want to see you once again, at our promised land We lost much, but have we become a little stronger? Are our hearts gentler than before we were hurt? What are the passing days testing me? With your pride intact, kiss me and tell me that your love is infinite I want to be strong, to be resilient! I love you, and only you! Fly forth my love, to the end of the infinite universe! Eternity is dazzling The pain is dazzling May my prayers overcome all obstacles and reach you My feelings do not rest For I have in my hands a hope that cannot be erased Embrace that goodbye! Embrace that affection! I want to bury this entire world with my feelings for you I flew so nimbly, so lightly I cried so hard, so much I just want to see you once again, at our promised land Disambiguation *'Infinity' was released on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.1 Nyan Fro. as track 23. *'Infinity #7' was released on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 8 on the first disc. This is a duet version featuring Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee. *'Infinity (without vocals)' was released on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 21 on the first disc. This is the instrumental version of the song. Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ Scramble, the "Infinity#7" version of this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Insert Songs